


Fall Into Hell With Me

by Yaniujin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, Betrayal, Despair, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Mastermind Oma Kokichi, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Post-Chapter 5, Twisted, that tag is a bit relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: "Choose, Momota-chan.. Would you fall into hell with me.. or fall into hell alone?""I’m not you! I’m not alone!""Ohh.. Really? Then, should I make you.. 'me'?"
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Fall Into Hell With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its characters does not belong to me. They all belong to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft. Credits and Kudos.

Momota tried to calm his breathing as he struggled quietly against the restraint that’s behind him, around his wrists and attached to the metal railing behind him. He continued struggling to get his hurting wrists out of the handcuffs only to no avail.

He inhaled sharply as he looked around. The room is dark.. The light that he only has is from the monitors beside him, all in different size, the middle one was the biggest, displaying a strange sign that was a shape of a circle, with Monokuma’s left eye and the letters _DR_ above it.

As much as Momota tries to calm down, he couldn’t, inside, he was panicking. He didn’t know how many.. he didn’t even know if it was hours or minutes, but earlier, he was in a desperate situation, where he’s been asked by the person who claimed to be the mastermind to be crushed under a hydraulic press in order to save Harukawa from getting executed and to end the killing game. He helped the small boy who has poison slowly succumbing to his systems to get in between of the hydraulic press to meet death. As he was walking back to the control panel to do something he wasn’t ready for, all of the sudden, he heard a small laugh, and everything went black.

And now, he woke up in a strange room. Momota wasn’t a complete idiot, he is but not at a certain level, it was obvious that this was the mastermind’s lair.. The mastermind.. also known as the person who told him that they pretended to be the mastermind in order to bring the true mastermind out, the person who was just seconds ago, shaking from slowly succumbing to a painful poison.. The Mastermind.. also known as the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Ouma Kokichi..

Even now, Momota couldn’t believe it.. even with the sound of Ouma in a distance, talking with someone about the killing game and how to make it interesting.

Momota gritted his teeth.. His hatred for Ouma was stronger than before.. but the confusion he feels was way stronger.. It makes no sense, it makes no sense at all.. Why did Ouma acted too suspicious about being the mastermind when he actually is? Why did he immediately reveal that he’s the mastermind? Why did he told him all those points, such as the viewers watching them, when it could be used as advantage to both the killing game and him as the mastermind..?

He couldn’t understand a single thing about Ouma.. both his position as one of them.. and even now, as the mastermind..

“Mo-mo-ta-chan~ Are you awake??” Ouma’s playful tone called as he appeared. Momota flinched slightly as he looked away.

“Good morning, Momota-chan!” Ouma greeted as he walked closer to him. Momota gritted his teeth as he snapped his head back in front to glare at the mastermind who was smiling as he stood before him.

“You lying bastard.. Aren’t you supposed to be dying by the poison now?” He asked through his gritted, shaking teeth. His voice almost hurts by how much he just wants to yell at Ouma and yet, he controlled it.

Ouma tilted his head as he placed his index finger against his cheeks.

“I should be, riiight? Then, why aren’t I?? Is it cause the antidote I gave to Momota-chan was actually a fake? A temporary one?? And I’ve already drank the real antidote??” He asked as he smiled widely. Momota’s eyes widened at the mastermind’s words as his breathing once again became ragged. It’s been more than half an hour that he woke up.. if the poison was in his system, he should have been suffering, he should have been dead..

“Nishishi!” Ouma giggled playfully before his expression became bright and almost child-like. “But! It’s a lie! You should have seen your face!” Ouma said as he laughed, holding his stomach as he did so. Momota glared at Ouma who continued laughing before inhaling deeply. He composed himself and let out a sly smile.

“You see, that’s because.. it was the poison Harukawa-chan used that was tampered.”

“Tampered?” Momota asked, eyes wide in confusion. Ouma giggled once again.

“Yup! It’s actually a temporary pain-inflicting poison that disappears after an hour or so.. Knowing the poison Harukawa-chan would use and tampering with it.. As the Mastermind, it’s easy.” He said and shrugged.

Momota gritted his teeth harder as he clenched his fist behind him.

“As the Mastermind..? You got to be fucking kidding me.. From the beginning, you were too suspicious that everyone thinks that you really are the Mastermind.. but.. Why the hell is the Mastermind who’s supposed to be hiding acting that way!? Why…” He swallowed and glared at Ouma harder.. “The things you did and said in the hanger.. Why..? Why the hell would you even do all of that!?” He asked, his voice raising a little higher. Ouma hummed before walking closer to Momota, kneeling on one knee in front of him. Momota flinched slightly when the mastermind reached out to caress his cheeks.

“You see, Momota-chan.. It’s to make the killing game more interesting..” He whispered, a smirk present in his lips.

“Even if me, the Mastermind, has to be suspicious and be killed.. I’ll do it.. As long as it makes this killing game interesting..” He said, a strange look on his eyes. Momota couldn’t describe what it is, but he didn’t like it.. It was disturbing..

“But more than everything, I’m bored.” He suddenly said in a playful tone, that disturbing look on his eyes disappearing. Momota hissed at his words and pulled away from Ouma’s hand with enough force, his back bumping against the railing behind him. Ouma seems a little surprise by the sudden action but only smiled.

“You fucking bastard!” Momota yelled loudly, the restraints behind him clanking loudly as he struggles against it. “What the fuck do you mean to make this stupid killing game interesting!? What the fuck do you mean that you’re bored!? You fucking trapped us here!! Fucking watched us as people kills to survive! Fucking watched us as we suffered because of our friends’ death!!” He shouted, his voice cracking even more as he continues yelling. “And you say all because you’re bored!? Don’t fucking—"

Momota’s loud voice and movements all went still when Ouma scooped up his face and leaned in.

His eyes widened when Ouma’s lips were suddenly against his. His hands twitched but he could only watch as the mastermind, who has put them all through this, closes his eyes and pressed against his lips deeper.. It lasted for a while until Ouma slowly pulled away.. Momota’s eyes were still wide as he continued to stare at Ouma’s amusedly narrowed ones. Ouma’s hands that was attached to his cheeks slowly trailed lower.. Momota flinched when Ouma wrapped his fingers around his neck and slowly tightened the grip around it. His mouth opened to gasp desperately for air but not a single ounce of air reached his burning lungs, only a strangled noise escaping it.

He tried struggling, the restraint clanking loudly behind him as he tried to shake off Ouma’s grip but failed. His eyes were almost rolling to the back of his head, but he saw the way Ouma leaned closer to his ear, his lips slightly brushing against his..

“Shh.. Momota-chan.. If you continue.. I’ll have to break you..” Ouma whispered against his ear and slowly releases Momota’s neck. Momota’s eyes widened and he gasps for air desperately, coughing as he did so.

Ouma smiled at the way Momota continued gasping for air and coughing.. The other have not yet realize that his coughs were no longer bloody.. His eyes trailed lower to see the bruises he left in Momota’s neck, making him giggle..

“You give me so much despair, my beloved Momota-chan..” He whispered, letting out a shuddering breath as he did so. He then composed himself before standing up and once again letting out a bright smile.

“Have you calm down, Momota-chan??” He asked in a normal, playful tone. Momota inhaled sharply before looking back at Ouma to glare at him.

It was just then that he realized that there wasn’t any blood that sprayed from his usual burning and aching lungs to his mouth or hands and made everything taste like metal.

“My.. sickness..” He whispered, eyes widening.

“It’s gone.” Ouma said, smiling.

“G-Gone? What do you mean?!” He asked, confused yet the small hope of Ouma telling the truth also present in his voice and expression.

“It’s a secret to how but I can tell you why, Momota-chan.. It’ll also cover why I kidnap you and why you’re not dead yet.” He said, giggling. A smirk appeared in his lips as he pointed at Momota.

“Momota-chan, you’re going to be the Mastermind! But only in name!” He announced happily.

“Huh!?” Momota asked, eyes wide as he stared at Ouma who giggled. Before he could ask questions, Ouma started talking.

“You see, the higher ups are giving me shit for going off script. Their plot is complete garbage anyways.” He said as he glared at the empty space. “At this point, the viewers are simply watching this season because it’s part of Danganronpa.. If it isn’t, we would have drop straight to the bottom by how boring and unoriginal the motives the staffs are giving me..” He said in a bored, defeated tone as he sighed. His previous expressions then disappeared and was replaced by a bright smile.

“Soooo~ I completely went off script and made my own character! All I wanted was to make the game more interesting and despairful for our beloved viewers.. but they got angry at me..” He said, crossing his arms and pouting like a little child as he huffed, turning away from Momota. Slowly, a smirk found its way in his lips as he remembers the previous 52 seasons.

“You see, we have a lot of different kinds of masterminds.. The one that dies first, the most trusted one, the most innocent one, the one that stands out the least, the last person executed, the 16th hidden student.. and many more..” He paused, staring at the empty air as he thinks of this kind of plot. He himself knows that it would be boring, he would go as far as to say that it was complete and utter bullshit. The plot of the most suspicious person who claimed to be the mastermind dying and coming back as the true mastermind. At least, the higher ups could actually see that kind of plot as boring. Ouma was starting to think that their brains aren’t functioning at all by how they find a boring plot as ‘exciting’.

“So, I can’t be the mastermind.. but even with that, I can make this game interesting.” He said as he turned back to Momota, a smirk still on his lips.

Momota was still only glaring at Ouma with confusion, annoyance and spite. There was a lot of things he didn’t understand, hated and didn’t agree with. Why the hell does Ouma want him as mastermind? In name only?? What is Danganronpa? What staffs were Ouma talking about? Plot..? How could Ouma smiled and laugh like their so-called plot was literally taking over, controlling people’s lives..? How could he even call it plot..? This was reality.. They were living, breathing people.. All suffering for the sake of a twisted show..

“We’re going to carry out the initial plan that I wrote—” Ouma’s words were cut off by Momota’s shouting.

“Don’t fuck with me! Who the fuck would agree to be the mastermind!? Fuck you!!” He seethed. Ouma raised one of his eyebrows before humming.

“Hmm.. I knew this would happen.. but you don’t really get a choice, Momota-chan.” He said as he shrugged. Momota glared harder at him, making him giggle once again.

“I’ve already set up my body discovery scene, ya’know!” Ouma said, smiling excitedly as he took out a Monopad and pressed something. The monitors beside Momota glitched. He closed his eyes as he hissed due to his eyes and head hurting because the flashing lights. When the pain disappeared, he opened his eyes to see the hanger, in the same state as earlier. Then, there was the hydraulic press with a lot of blood around it and the hem of his sleeves hanging out from it came in view. Momota’s eyes widened as he stared at it. _That_.. is what’s supposed to happen to Ouma..

He only stared.. A little horrified at the image.. There was a lot of.. it definitely looked like a blood. There was no possible way that Ouma used someone else or.. maybe a body..? Or it could be just some human blood..? Either way, it horrified him. He slowly looked back at Ouma only to feel uncomfortable and creeped out at the way Ouma’s face was a little red as he eyed the screen intently, his lips forming into a strange, ecstatic, and almost _lustful_ smile.

“Shot, poisoned and crushed slowly, painfully..” Ouma started, his tone a little husky yet playfully. Momota hissed as he looked away.

“Stop it..” He said in a low, almost shaking voice but Ouma only giggled.

“Can a death be more interesting..?” He asked, letting out a shuddering breath, disturbing and creeping out Momota even more. After a while, Ouma blinked a couple of times and composed himself properly before pressing something in the Monopad. The monitors glitched and returned to the weird sign once again. Without saying anything, Ouma walked away. Momota only stared as Ouma disappeared from his sight. He almost let out a sigh of relief, but Ouma immediately appeared once again, his hands behind his back.

Ouma giggled as he walked back to Momota, standing in front of him. He slowly unhid what he was hiding behind him.

“Do you know what this is, Momota-chan?” He asked. Momota glared at what Ouma was holding.. It was something similar to a Flashback Light but there was something different with it. When Momota didn’t answer, Ouma only giggled.

“It’s a Blackout Light, the exact opposite of Flashback Light.. With this, I can remove any memories.. Then, implant anything I want.. That includes the memories of being the Mastermind..” He said with a smirk. Momota’s eyes widened at that information. He gulped as he looked back at Ouma’s mocking expression and glared at him.

“Then, why don’t you just do it..?” He asked, his voice slightly breaking due to the frightfulness and nervousness he’s feeling but he still tried to mask it.

“Cause I want to give you an option, Momota-chan..” He said with a wide smile.

“Fuck your options.. I’ll never agree to be.. the mastermind.” He spitted out the word mastermind as if it was venom as he stared at the ground just to avoid seeing any of his annoying expressions that was caused by twisted reasons.

“I wonder about that..” He heard Ouma said and giggled.

“You see, Momota-chan.. There’s a chance that the Mastermind self that you’ll turn to will be.. different..” He paused and smirked at the way Momota flinched slightly yet still didn’t look back at him.

“You may hurt physically, emotionally or mentally the people you care about..” Momota’s eyes widened but he continued looking down, even without his sickness, he could still feel the feeling of trying hard to breathe properly only for it to hurt every time he breathes in.. It felt as though his lungs were being compressed just like before just by hearing the information Ouma is and continue giving him..

“Unlike when you agree, you’ll have control over your words and actions to the survivors.” Ouma continued, smiling. Momota hissed as he clenched his shaking fist behind him..

“And did you know??” Ouma spoke excitedly.

“Masterminds don’t get to keep their memories as participants of Danganronpa.. While in your case, the Blackout Light can’t be reversed. Momota Kaito, the Ultimate Astronaut, the Hero Saihara Shuichi admires and Harukawa Maki loves, the Momota Kaito you are now.. will be gone, forever..” Momota’s eyes widened and he snapped his head back at Ouma who smirked at seeing the astronaut finally paying attention to him. Ouma walked closer to him. Momota gritted his teeth as Ouma kneeled in front of him. Ouma reached out with his other hand and touched his cheeks, caressing it. Momota moved his face away from Ouma’s hand.. not when the owner of those is the mastermind and the fact that those were the hands that were chocking him just a few minutes ago. Ouma only giggled as he placed his hand on Momota’s shoulders. He leaned closer to the Momota’s ear, his lips brushing against his ear as he whispered.

“But.. If you do pretend to be the Mastermind with your memories still intact, you’ll remember your life as Momota Kaito, the Ultimate Astronaut, your grandparents, your journey to becoming an astronaut, your friends, your sidekicks, and _me_.. But if you don’t.. You’ll forget them all.. All. Of. It.” Momota’s body froze as his eyes widened at those words.. His heart thumped faster due to the feeling of dread that was starting to hurt him.. Being the mastermind was already one thing.. Then, hurting his friends.. And now, forgetting everything..? His family, friends, his dream, his _hope_..?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ouma’s wet tongue sliding against the shell of his ear, making him hiss and shiver slightly. Ouma slowly pulled away, staring straight to Momota’s eyes that held uncertainty, horror, and despair in it, making him giggle..

Momota couldn’t bring himself to glare or shout at Ouma, not when he was trying his hard to breathe properly.. He could only stare at Ouma’s eyes that has that disturbing look in it once again.. as if it’s.. despair, and yet, Ouma was smiling in ecstasy.. as if he’s enjoying it..

Momota’s breathing became ragged.. He has never felt something like this before.. This feeling that hurts way more than the intense pain his lungs use to feel.. Before, it felt like it was being pressed, stabbed, squeezed, all at the same time, but this feeling.. this _despair_.. It was the worst..

Is this what despair truly feels..? It felt like it was breaking his mind.. Like it was breaking him.. How could Ouma enjoy this dreadful feeling..?

“So, which will it be?” Ouma asked as he pointed the Blackout Light straight to Momota’s face. Momota flinched and his eyes widened as he stared at it. He clenched and unclenched his fists behind him repeatedly as he opened his mouth to gasp for air. As he stared to Ouma’s eyes and his thumb that was against the Blackout Light’s switch. Momota sharply breathes in and gulped, his throat hurting as he did so.. With his next answer, his voice broke and Ouma smirked wider..

“I-I’ll.. do it..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it. Kudos and Comments are always deeply appreciated :)


End file.
